


Wake Up

by simpleEnthusiast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Implied Death, Warbots, Whumptober 2019, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: Day 1 of the Whumptober 2019 challenge.Rabbit asks Jenny to Wake Up.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned, that this series is not supposed to be happy. 
> 
> This drabble depicts the wartime robots, and it can be assumed that Rabbit is in her butch form. However, out of respect to both the actress and the character, I've avoided the use of any pronouns when referring to Rabbit.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wake UP!" Rabbit shook the nurse's still form. "You g-g-g-gotta wake up, you c-c-c-can't leave us!"

"Rabbit." The Spine sighed, his voice low and quiet, steam trickling from his cheeks. "We need to move on."

"We can't l-l-l-l-leave her!"

"Rabbit." 

"We… we can t-t-t-take her with us! Upgr-gr-gr-grade, she c-c-can help, right? B-b-b-back at the r-r-red cross tent?"

"Rabbit." The Spine set his hand on Rabbit's shoulder. "It's too late. I'm sorry."

"But…"

"We have to go, Rabbit." The Spine signed, gently pulling Rabbit to a stand. "I know you cared for her."

"She was so nice, The Spine… she didn't deserve to be here. This wasn't her f-f-f-f-fault."

"No one deserves to be here." He wrapped his arm around Rabbit's shoulders. "Absolutely no one. But we have to move on now. There are others who we can save."

"But…" Rabbit hissed out steam. "She…. She was so young…"

The Spine glanced over the field, wincing at the weak call of some other poor soldier who was on the brink of death. "All of them are." He sighed, taking Rabbit and forcing them both away from the nurse and towards The Jon, who'd already found another, barely alive, soldier.

"W-w-w-wait…" Rabbit stuttered. "L-l-l-let me say 'goodbye.' Please, The Spine…"

The Spine stopped and sighed, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Be quick, Rabbit. We have no idea when the Germans will start again."

Rabbit nodded and darted back to the side of the young woman's body. "I'm so s-s-s-sorry. I…. I shoulda been there to keep y-y-y-you safe." After arranging her limbs into a respectful posture, so it looked more like she was asleep rather than dead, Rabbit stood, venting steam again before turning away and starting back to The Spine and The Jon.

"Goodbye…. Jenny."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Please note, this work is unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own (please don't flame me)
> 
> Challenge Blog : https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/  
Author's Blog: https://simpleenthusiast.tumblr.com/


End file.
